


Невыполнимое задание

by Mari_Anna



Series: Добро пожаловать в Роанапур [2]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эда приехала в Роанапур рано утром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыполнимое задание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Black Lagoon 2014

Евангелина Джонс была примерной девочкой, родившейся в хорошей семье в штате Вашингтон. У семьи Джонс был аккуратный домик в благополучном районе, белый заборчик и кокер-спаниель.  
Ева любила с ним играть, и в тот день, когда убили ее родителей, она забилась в собачью конуру. Они построили ее вместе с отцом за месяц до того.  
Через три недели девочку, всё такую же аккуратную, но уже без улыбки и кокер-спаниеля, забрал из детдома ее дядя.  
Питер Джонс был военным и редко приезжал домой, так что только благодаря чуду и его многочисленным заслугам ему позволили оформить опеку.  
Ева быстро привыкла к стандартам дяди и стала очень самостоятельной.  
Поступила в колледж на специальность «дипломатические отношения», а по праздникам радовала дядю меткой стрельбой по бутылкам.  
Еве передали американский флаг, когда ей исполнилось девятнадцать. Дядя Питер подорвался на мине, и пришлось хоронить пустой гроб. Ева боялась, что когда придет время говорить прощальное слово, она не сумеет издать ни звука, но в итоге произнесла целую речь.  
Через полгода в колледже она записалась на исследование – что-то из области психологии, Ева не особенно вникала. Ей нужны были деньги.  
А по результатам с ней провели собеседование и предложили сменить учебное заведение.  
Академия ЦРУ оказалась не настолько интересным местом, как представляла себе Ева.  
Она привыкла всегда быть лучшей и старалась изо всех сил.  
Однажды, вытирая кровь с ножа, она случайно поймала свое отражение в луже. Вспомнились слова дяди: «Опаснее всего – перестать чувствовать. Когда убийство из работы превращается в рутину и не цепляет никаких струнок в душе – пора менять профессию. Только нас так просто не отпускают». Питер тогда был пьян, и маленькая Ева не понимала, о чем он говорит, но сейчас Евангелина Джонс, сотрудник ЦРУ, смотрела на свое испачканное в камуфляжном гриме, земле и крови лицо и знала, что дядя был прав.  
Только ее тоже не отпустят.  
Ева могла ползать сутками по земле в камуфляже, а могла быть великолепной леди в строгом костюме с идеальными манерами. Какая ирония: свой единственный и главный провал она встретила именно так, с искусственной улыбкой на лице и с бокалом шампанского «Кристалл» в руке.  
После этого был только короткий разговор с куратором, который вложил ей в руки новое назначение.  
Роанапур.  
Евангелину Джонс отправили на смерть.  
  
Рано утром Ева стучала в роскошные двери Церкви, из багажа с ней были только верный пистолет и пара запасных обойм.  
Наконец ей надоело стучать, и она позвала как можно громче:  
– Матушка Иоланда?!  
Ответ застал ее врасплох - она даже не заметила, как одна из створок дверей приоткрылась:  
– Бог сейчас отдыхает, дитя мое.  
– Он отдыхал всю мою жизнь.  
Ева устала и была готова стрелять в любого, кто по неосторожности встанет на ее пути.  
Взгляд у матушки был пронзительным, и на мгновение Ева засомневалась, кто из них первым вытащит пистолет. Но это длилось всего секунду, а в следующую женщина уже отступила в сторону, пропуская Еву внутрь и стараясь не исчезать из поля ее зрения.  
Ева подумала, что матушка Иоланда слишком хорошо ее понимает.  
  
С этого дня в Церкви появилась сестра Эда. Тем вечером матушка Иоланда сделала ей первый и единственный за всё время их знакомства подарок.  
Розовые очки дурацкой формы.  
Эда покрутила их в пальцах и вопросительно посмотрела на Иоланду.  
– Такой взгляд надо прятать.  
Матушка ушла, а Эда еще долго смотрела ей вслед, прежде чем надеть очки, подобрать под них одежду и отправиться знакомиться с городом – это был ее новый дом. Другого у нее не будет.  
  
В баре, разглядывая посетителей, она сразу выделила вызывающе одетую китаянку с парными пистолетами в наплечных кобурах.  
Та поймала направленный на себя взгляд, скрестила ноги, выпятила грудь и грубо поинтересовалась:  
– Чего надо?  
Эда вспомнила свое обучение: самый простой и действенный способ расположить к себе собеседника – зеркало.  
Эда скопировала ее позу, расправив плечи так, чтобы короткий топ максимально обтянул грудь и в тон заявила:  
– Только выпить.  
У китаянки на лице расцвела улыбка, и новоявленная служительница Церкви не стала сдерживать свою.  
Эда собиралась выжить.


End file.
